Return to Kadic
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: The tail of what happens when friends split up after a fight no one remembers, and how college love could keep XANA a secret. This is a really bad summery.


**Return to Kadic**

**By: Lady LeaMarie F. Metallium**

I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did, season 4 would've been realeased by now, and Yumi and Ulrich would be dateing, and William would be possesed by XANA out in the real world.

I only own Tina, and that's only because she was a figment of my imagination.

Odd was lying next to me, panting from our latest bout of fun. I smiled up at him softly and cuddled into his side. "Just think in just two weeks we'll be doing this as husband and wife," he told me, softly wrapping his arms around me.

"I almost can't wait," I replied softly.

This is the way it'd been since we'd announced our engagement. I can count on one hand the number of times the two of us have slept apart since the engagement party. Some nights the moon found us just cuddled together, other nights wrapped tightly together in passionate embraces.

"Tina, do you remember when we first met?" Odd asked me, as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Of course," I replied smiling softly, remembering that day. "I walked into my basic biology class fifteen minutes late and found that the classroom didn't have enough chairs for all the students. You jumped out of your seat and offered it to me. You ended up sitting on the floor next to my desk for the whole lecture."

Odd smiled. "You looked so lost when you walked into that classroom. When I noticed there were no chairs left, I didn't want you sitting on the floor in that skirt you were wearing. I never imagined that giving up my chair would lead to us having coffee after class, or going to the movies a couple of nights later."

I smiled. "Or the make-out session after that," I muttered kissing his jaw.

Odd smiled back and pulled me into his arms. "Or the fun we started to have after that," he said moving in to kiss me again. "I never imaged that I'd fine a women like you to put up with me let alone fall in love with me."

"You were my first college friend and the first person that I felt that I could tell any and everything to." I kissed his cheek. "I thank my lucky stars every night that you were sent my way."

"Me too, me too," Odd replied smiling. I noticed that his smile didn't meet his eyes.

"Odd, what is it?" I asked sitting up slightly so I could see his face better.

"Do you ever miss the people you knew when you were younger?" He asked, eyes meeting mine.

"Yes, of course. I'm still in touch with some of my closest friends from grade school, why who are you missing?"

"Just some friends from when I went to school at Kadic," he turned away from me. He always did this when Kadic Academy came up, which I tried to keep to a minimum.

I don't fully know what happened when he was there; just that he had four good friends there and that some sort of fight ripped them apart. Even after all these years it was a touchy subject and best if left alone as much as possible.

"I see." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll-"

"It still hurts. We all used to be so close, like nothing could ever break us apart. Then one day we had this huge fight; whether or not we should shut down XANA. After that we all moved apart…we never spoke to each other again." Odd rolled back over to face me. He had tears in his eyes. "I sometimes miss the closeness that we all shared. We risked our lives for each other almost every day and then we break up after everything's over." Odd snuggled his head under my chin. "Tina, it sucks that I can't talk to them. There's so many times that I've picked up the phone to call them, and then realized that they probably don't even have the same number any more. I used to have them all on speed dial, incase of a XANA attack. I've never told you about XANA have I?"

"No, you haven't," I replied gently.

"Promise not to have me locked away?" Odd asked pulling himself up so he could see my eyes.

I nodded. "I promise."

Odd watched my eyes for a second longer before laying back down. "XANA was an evil computer program that was bent on taking over the world. You'd think that all we'd have to do was go up to the computer and pull the plug, but we found this virtual being there on Lyoko; that was the name of the virtual world. Anyway after we found out she was in danger we couldn't just leave her there to fend for herself so we started trying to help. Jeremie found a way to send us to Lyoko and to help Aelita. XANA started doing things in the real world to make our lives miserable, and so that he could try to escape."

Odd sighed. "It didn't take long for us to realize that if we reported the computer to anyone that the government would probably shut down Lyoko and kill Aelita, and none of us wanted that to happen. Jeremie began working on a program to bring Aelita here, to Earth. It took him a long time, but it eventually happened. But we still couldn't shut down the computer. Jeremie learned that XANA had given Aelita a virus, but it turned out that he only took something away from her…to keep her connected to him.

"Shortly after that we learned that at one point Aelita was human, and that it was her father who not only created Lyoko but ended up trapping both of them there. We almost lost Aelita one day, but her father somehow ended up sacrificing himself for her. It wasn't long after that we began discussing and then fighting on what should be done. Then the breakup."

Odd stopped and sighed again. "So that's pretty much the whole story."

"I'm sorry that you had such a rough childhood," I told him honestly. "And I'm sorry that you and your friends lost touch. Have you tried looking for them?"

Odd nodded his head. "You have no clue how many people out there have the same names as they do."

"We'll find them, I promise."

"So you believe me?" Odd asked sitting up in shock.

I nodded my head. "Of course, you've never lied to me about anything before, so I don't see why you'd start when it's only two weeks until our wedding."

"Thank you, Love."

"You're welcome. We should get some sleep now; your mother said she'd be calling to help with some of the plans."

Odd nodded his head and readjusted onto his back. "Night, Tina."

"Night, Odd," I replied placing my head on his shoulder, and hoping to give him a little comfort.

It was almost eleven in the evening before Odd and I were alone for the night. He was in the kitchen washing some of the dishes that we'd used during the day and watching the news; while I was cleaning up the parlor and entry way.

A glass breaking in the kitchen caused me to jump. "Are you ok?" I called. When I didn't get an answer I began to get worried. "Honey?" I walked into the kitchen and found him staring in shock at the television. "Odd, what's wrong?"

"They're selling the factory."

"Factory? What factory?"

"The one that the supercomputer housing XANA is in. They're selling it at action; apparently the owners died without leaving it to anyone. The property with the Hermitage, the house that Aelita lived in before she was trapped in Lyoko is also being sold."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Did they say when or where the auction is being held?" I asked walking away to get the broom to clean up the broken glass.

"Yeah, tomorrow at noon; they're actually holding the auction at Kadic." Odd's eyes had a far off look to them.

"I'll go order the tickets and find a place for us to stay," I stated handing Odd the broom and walking of to find the number for the airport.

"What? We're going? Why…I mean…huh?" Odd asked dumbfounded.

"We can't let the general population get a hold on that computer, can we? So what better way to keep others away from it then to buy the property?" I asked dialing the number on the speaker phone.

"Hello how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, hello. This is Valentina Roseline. I need to order two tickets…"

Odd and I walked into the old school. Odd had been extremely silent since I'd made the announcement that I intended to buy the property for Odd. "Tina, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, what are we going to do with an old factory and a decrepit house? That place was falling to pieces even when we first found it!"

I smiled up at my blond husband-to-be. "We'll renovate both places. We'll make sure there's no way that anyone can get to XANA and use the rest of the place as a gallery for your pieces. We'll turn the Hermitage into a weekend getaway, or little place for us to go when we want it to be just us."

"You've got this all planned out don't you? What if someone else causes the bidding to go to high?" He demanded gently. He was so cute when he was trying to be realistic.

"Odd, don't worry about it. I've got more than enough set aside for little projects like this. Daddy taught me how to use my money well. Trust me, we'll get it."

Odd nodded his head and took my hand as we walked into a room that was packed with tons of people. The only way this place could be described as a grade school auditorium. We chose two seats in the back corner of the room, Odd seemed to be trying to keep out of sight as much as he could. "Odd, I don't think there's anyone here that's going to recognize you. And if someone does recognize you, I don't think they're going to do anything to hurt you," I told him, giving his hand a squeeze.

He smiled down at me and returned the squeeze. "Thanks, Tina. You really don't know how much this means to me."

"I'm glad that I can do something like this for you." The auctioneer stepped up to the podium. "Oh, it's starting!" I exclaimed excitedly, causing Odd to laugh.

The first few items that were sold weren't anything that either of us wanted, mostly furniture and the like. Finally they started auctioning the items that we wanted. First thing of interest that went up for sale was the factory.

I sat silently as two men near the front on either side of the auditorium started a fierce bidding war between the two of them. At first there were a few others bidding but that ended shortly.

Odd glanced over at me for a moment. "Aren't you going to bid?" He asked softly.

"In just a moment, don't worry I've got a plan," I said, reassuring him.

"$125 million…going once…going twice-"

I stood up and called out, "$160!" The room went dead silent and the two people that had been bidding spun around in their seats trying to see me.

The auctioneer gapped for a moment before proceeding. "$160 million…going once…going twice…Sold to the lady in back for $160 million!"

There was some light clapping and I sat down and smiled over at Odd. "See, I told you I'd get it for you."

Odd smiled and squeezed my hand again. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, the house is up next."

Once again the same two people were bidding against each other, while I once again waited until I heard the final call. "$5 hundred thousand going once…going twice…"

"$6.5!" I called standing up again. Once again the room went dead silent. The two men in front turned around and both glared at me. I smiled softly at them.

The auctioneer was once again in shock. "Um…Going for $6.5 hundred thousand…going once…going twice…sold to the lady in back!"

I sat back down and smiled at Odd. His eyes were sparkling brightly. "Thank you," his whispered leaning over and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're welcome," I replied. "Shall we go down and sign the papers now?"

"Sure, just let me run off to the restroom, and I'll meet you down there," Odd said helping me to my feet.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," I answered stepping carefully down to where the paper work was being held.

I was in mid signature for the factory, when a blond man with shockingly blue eyes walked up to me. "Excuse me, Miss? Are you the one that bought the factory and the Hermitage?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am," I answered glancing up at him.

"May I ask what you're planning on doing with them?" He asked nervously, sending a glance back to a young woman with pink hair, who was standing back slightly.

"I'm planning on turning the factory into a gallery for my fiancé and the house into a weekend getaway for us." I looked up and saw a slightly look of shock on his face, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at someone over my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Odd, with a matching look on his face. "Honey!" I called waving him over.

Odd waved hesitantly back and walked over to me. "Hey, Tina, how's it going?" He asked looking at the man I'd been talking to.

"It's going well," I stated. "Just a couple of more signatures and we'll officially be the owners!" I exclaimed smiling up at him.

"So, you're starting a gallery, Odd?" The man asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it was Tina's idea. She thinks it's a good idea to display my work in my own place instead of renting from someone else," he replied wrapping his arm around me.

"What are you guys doing here?" Another voice demanded behind me. Turning I saw a man with dark brown hair and matching eyes standing next to a woman with black hair and brown eyes. The other women that had been hanging behind now also came forward.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ulrich," Odd stated.

I felt my eyes widen in shock. If this was Ulrich then the others must be the rest of the group that Odd had hung out with when he was younger.

"We came here to make sure that the factory and Hermitage didn't go to someone that wants to tear the place down," Ulrich stated glaring at Odd.

"We came here to make sure that no one would get their hands on the supercomputer," Odd answered.

"So, instead you're going to turn it into an art gallery?" The other man demanded.

"Yes, Jeremie, we're turning it into an art gallery, and the Hermitage into a weekend house. And yes, guess what, I told my fiancé everything!" Odd snapped.

"All right, everyone calm down. Let's not make a bigger scene than we already have," I stated, handing the papers off to an extremely confused man. "Let's go somewhere where we can all talk."

"Who the hell are you?" Ulrich snapped.

"My fiancé, Valentina Roseline," Odd answered defensively and with a note of pride in his voice.

"You two are getting married?" The dark haired women stepped forward.

I nodded my head, "Yes, we are; in two weeks," I answered.

"Wow, I never thought that I'd see the day that the boy who dated every girl in his grade would settle down and get married…" She said trailing off.

"Why don't we go somewhere else to discuss this?" I asked again, noticing the looks we were getting from the others that were around us.

"That little café near campus is still open, let's go there!" The pink haired girl exclaimed happily.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. "We'll meet you there. We need to go get the car," Odd stated unhappily.

"See you there!" The same perky exclaimed, grabbing Jeremie's hand and bouncing out the door.

The other two followed shortly after them, glancing back at us uneasily. "We could make a run for it," I told Odd jokingly.

"I wish, but knowing Jeremie and Aelita now that they know your name they'd be able to find me with it," Odd said walking away.

I followed after them. "So I'm guessing the dark haired woman is Yumi and the perky one is Aelita?" I asked, catching up to Odd.

Odd nodded his head. "It looks like Ulrich and Yumi are back together as a couple along with Jeremie and Aelita." Odd shock his head. "I thought they'd never speak to each other again."

"Love does weird things to people," I answered. "I mean look at me; I just spent over $160 million dollars on my future husband!"

Odd laughed. "Yeah, you did. I'll thank you properly tonight," Odd told me opening my car door.

I smiled as I got into the car. "I look forward to it."

When we walked into the café the others were already sitting down at a table. We went to join them; Odd pulled out the chair next to Aelita for me and sat down next Yumi.

"So, now that we're all here what exactly are you going to do with the factory?" Ulrich asked.

"Block off all possible accesses to XANA and the supercomputer and turn the main part of the building into an art gallery," Odd answered.

"So you became an artist?" Aelita asked breaking off from the reason we'd all come.

"Yeah, I had some really good professors in college that really encouraged me, and Tina helped out a lot," Odd finished smiling at me.

"Please, Odd, I didn't do that much!" I replied.

"What do you do?" Ulrich asked looking at me.

"Not much," I said laughing lightly, while Odd shock his head. "I mainly do public relations and announcements for my father's business."

"In other words she's pretty well loaded," Odd told Ulrich.

"Marring for money?" Ulrich asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, right. I didn't know she had money until she invited me to her house for her birthday party, a year after we started dating." He paused. "How about you two?"

"We're getting married in a month," Ulrich answered.

"I thought you two said you'd never speak to each other again?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, well when I saw Ulrich again, I couldn't stay mad at him."

"How'd you re-meet?" I asked.

"I was competing in a martial arts tournament that was being held in Japan. The thing I didn't know was that Yumi's brother was also competing. During one of the parties that the tournament committee was holding we ran into each other and well we were going out a couple of days later," Ulrich explained.

"How romantic!" Aelita exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"How did you two find each other?" Yumi asked Aelita.

"We ended up in the same computer class in college. We were partnered together for a project and well…we ended up getting married about a week later," Jeremie said pausing to take a sip of coffee. "My parents were furious with me, but when they met Aelita they fell in love with her, it made everything ok then."

"Congratulations!" Yumi and I said together.

"Can I tell them the rest of the news?" Aelita asked excitedly.

Jeremie smiled happily at her. "If it would make you happy."

"I'm expecting!" She exclaimed happily.

It took the group a couple of seconds to comprehend what she'd just told us, but when they did, Yumi and I both let out little shrikes; while Odd and Ulrich's mouths dropped a couple of times before exclaiming, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Aelita exclaimed bouncing slightly.

"Well, that news deserves dessert!" I exclaimed smiling, as I waved over a waitress. "Order what you want everyone!" I exclaimed happily.

Odd shook his head and smiled at me. "You have a soft spot for kids, even before they're born, don't you?"

I nodded my head happily as the waitress started taking orders. "Just think how cute ours will be," I said as Odd took a sip of water.

He choked on it for a second before getting himself under control. "Is that a hint?" Odd asked me, while looking slightly nervous.

"No, why does it look like I'm gaining weight? Do I need to start seeing Larz again?" I asked semi-jokingly.

Odd shock his head. "No, you look better now than when I first met you."

I smiled at Odd, and kissed his cheek. "Good answer, Love." I said smiling up at him.

Once the waitress left Ulrich turned serious again. "So you two are going to turn the Hermitage into a weekend home and the factory into an art gallery. Does that mean the two of you will be moving to the area?"

Odd paused with his glass half way to his mouth before setting it down on the table. "I guess neither of us has really thought about that. I guess we could…" Odd trailed off looking at me.

"I have no problems moving closer. I'm sure there's some nice suites around that we can get; and Daddy's got an extension office within fifteen minutes of here." I thought for a minute. "I'll call a real estate agent tonight and we can apartment hunt while we're still in town," I stated smiling at Odd. "I mean if that's what you want to do."

Odd smiled lightly at me and nodded his head and took my hand. "I don't want to make you give up anything though."

I rolled my eyes. "Like what; my coffee place? Honey, I'll survive a little move. It's not like I can't go and visit the house either. Besides, being away from my step-mother doesn't sound like a bad deal."

Odd laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right."

"So how about you guys, where do you live?" I asked changing the subject off of us and onto the others.

"We're living in the same house that Yumi lived in before her parents moved them back to Japan," Ulrich said smiling over at Yumi.

Yumi nodded her head. "We figured it'll be a good move, that way if we ever have children we'll know if they're trying to sneak out."

"We're living in a place not too far from here!" Aelita chirruped. "It's only a couple of minutes from work too!"

"That's great!" Yumi exclaimed smiling happily at Aelita.

We paused as the waitress brought our desserts and waited for her to leave before we continued.

Aelita bounced slightly in her seat munching on her dessert as the rest of us watched her happily. Aelita continued on without noticing that the others were watching her.

We shook our heads before Ulrich desided to continue his idterigation of us. "So what about you two? Any kids on the way?"

Odd glanced at me for a second before answering. "From Tina's earlier comment I'd say the answer is not yet."

I smiled and nodded my head. "We agreed, no children until we're properly established."

Odd nodded his head in agreement, smiling gently. "Two weeks," he replied in a sing-songy tone.

"You just want to get some," Ulrich muttered.

"Who says I've been holding out on him?" I asked, hopeing to at least get a rise out of him.

His eyes widened slightly, before lookong over to Yumi.

"You've waited this long, you can wait a little longer," Yumi replied to his silent question, without looking up from her dessert.

"This argument looks like it might be a familure one," Jeremie stated.

Odd and I nodded our heads in agreement with Jeremie.

"It is," Ulrich stated unhappily.

This made me giggle, slightly. I found it slightly difficult to believe that these five had broken apart for so long; fifteen minutes into our meeting and they'ed all visably relaxed.

Odd glanced at me for a moment. "Hey, Tina?" He asked me, with a small smirk.

"Yes?" I replied, tilting my head to the side.

He leaned in close to me, using my hair as a shield to block what he was going to say. "Do you think we could invite them over to the hotel room so that we can talk in a more private setting?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "I think that would be fine."

"Thank you," he whispererd before kissing my cheak. "Guys, after we're done eating, let's go over to the hotel, so we don't have to worry about being overheard."

"We could go to our house," Ulrich offered.

"I don't want to imposs, plus you never know how big of a mess we're going to make," Odd joked.

"That is true," Ulrich mused. "You never were one to keep a room clean."

"Oh!" Aelita exclaimed suddenly. "Do you guys remember the time that he was dancing around the room, and he tripped over a pile of clothes and landed on Yumi?"

Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelta were laughing while Odd was blushing, and Ulrich was just shaking his head.

"Yes!" Yumi exclaimed. "And Ulrich walked in just as Odd was trying to pull his face out of my chest."

"I thought I was going to die," Odd exclaimed still blushing.

Ulrich laughed. "You almost did! If Jeremie hadn't fallen off of the bed trying to stop me from strangling you I would've."

"At least that trip to the ER was good for something," Jeremie replied. "I thought I was never going to get that cast off."

"Oh, come on Jeremie, admit it. You liked being babied by Aelita!" Odd exclaimed, causing Jeremie to blush.

"He wasn't the only one who liked being babied," Yumi muttered. "Remember when-"

Many hours later of sitting and listening to the groups stories I forced myself to go to bed. We pulled out the couch and called for a cot so that no one had to drive home tired.

I'm not sure when things between them were resolved, only that the next day after we'd had lunch with the group, Odd asked me if we could invite them to the wedding, and expand the wedding party to include them. Several hours of frantic calls to the dress makers and a little resorting later, I was able to confirm with Odd that they could be.

**Two weeks later**

We'd spent our wedding day in almost a blurr. There were a thosand and one things to take care of and only seconds to do each of them.

Yumi and Aelita were both a big help with the preperations, and keeping me calm. There were a couple of times that I was ready to call the whole thing off and elope to Las Vegas. The only thing that kept me from doing it was Aelita telling me that if she could do it, I could do it.

That and I had it on pretty good authority that Odd was bouncing around waiting for me to walk down the alise to him.

The day was finally done and Odd and I were both laying on our bed just resting. His eyes were shinning brightly with happiness. "Tina, thank you so much for letting me have them in the wedding. And thank you so much for taking me to go get the factory that day."

"You're welcome. I'm so glad that you and your friends reunited. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy before."

"It's because of you. You fight so hard to see me smile, don't you?" Odd asked me as he gently stroked my hair.

"I love seeing you happy. It makes me happy." I closed my eyes and snuggled into him before taking a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

"You know what would make me happy right now?" Odd asked smirking.

I smirked back. "I can think of something," I replied, leaning over and kissing him.

* * *

**I'd like to apologize for the huge delay in getting stuff up and completed. I've been taking a couple of college creds so this school year would be easier only I just about killed myself in the process. So here's one completed story. I'm currently working on some side stories and I'll hopefully have those done soon. I hope you enjoyed it!**  



End file.
